Stockholm Syndrome: The Part Where Things Get Interesting
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Escaping the ransacking of Bowser's Castle, Bowser, Peach, DK, Yoshi and company have made their way to Isle Delfino to lay low. When an old friend appears promising the answers to Bowser and Peach's questions the origin of the rivalry between the kingdoms comes to light and with it some interesting revelations about themselves.


They arrived at Isle Delfino around 2 am the next morning. To avoid attracting unwanted attention in the event that some of the more connected inhabitants learned of the coup 'eat, they made a collective decision to avoid Delfino Plaza, heading to the northern side of the island. Landing on a small remote beach, the only thing that was visible was a group of small huts nestled comfortably to the right of the landing site. Behind these huts and along the coastline was lush jungle.

"This place sure looks different" Yoshi commented, remembering the last time that he visited the island, "I don't think I remember a jungle being here before."

DK shrugged, he was just as confused as Yoshi was and he had never even been to the island before. Bowser and Peach cautiously looked around as Claude, Vex and Wario began ushering everyone off the airship and unloading supplies.

"Something is definitely wrong here" Waluigi exclaimed, reiterating Yoshi's statement, "It's almost like-"

Waluigi was interrupted by Bowser, who casually sniffed the air around him as if he were a dog. He felt a presence, one that he hadn't felt in years, it was strong, rooted deep in magic and mystery. Peach immediately felt a shiver shoot up her spine, for she could feel it too, almost as if it were watching every move that she made. There was only one person besides Bowser that made her creep in such a way.

"You feel it too?" Bowser asked curiously with Peach only nodding in response, "Then that can only mean-"

Before Bowser could continue he was interrupted with the appearance of a short and cloaked figure. The figure's cloak was tattered and grey, the accompanying hood shielding the majority of the face save for the eyes which were hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. It was sporting a long white beard and carrying a small wooden staff in its right hand that was once a bright yellow, now faded and cracked in various places. On top of the staff was a small red sphere. The figure's hands, barely visible from the distance of the company, were pale, withered and heavy with wrinkles with the veins of fallen autumn leaves.

Peach, curiosity getting the better of her, slowly stepped forward towards the creature causing Bowser to take precautionary protective measures and fall in behind her. The creature slowly looked in Peach's direction as she walked, its head swaying side to side in rhythm with each step she took.

"Who are you?" Peach asked, a bit of understandable fear and confusion coming out in her voice.

"I don't understand the question" the creature answered, "Are you asking me who I am or what I am?"

Peach shrugged indifferently, "Both I guess" she replied.

At hearing the creature's voice Bowser immediately relaxed for he knew exactly who it was. His eyes lit up at the prospect of him being right, a small and caring smile crept across his face as if whoever it was, was significant in Bowser's life previously. Bowser decided not to reveal the creature's identity in favor of seeing how all of this would play.

"I was many things once" the creature answered, "accomplished wizard, defiler of worlds and destroyer of dreams. Now I am merely a dying hermit who has regretted everything he ever did for he brought nothing good into the world."

Peach shook her head at this, refusing to believe that anyone could be that heartless, cold and cruel. She believed, as all relatively good people do, that goodness is an innate quality in all things that have the capacity to breathe. Although she was not however, above saying that the amount of goodness varies by individual as in her present views of Bowser, Wario and Waluigi, the latter two she knew almost nothing about.

"No one is that heartless" Peach said, doing her best to be comforting, "I'm sure you did something good in your life."

The hooded figure said nothing and only hung its head, "I am a disgrace my dear. If you only recognized me you would see it too."

Yoshi slowly stepped forward, moving a little bit closer to the hooded figure than Peach and Bowser. Upon close examination, Yoshi could see the figure's mouth, a cracked and dried and slightly pale mouth of a Magikoopa, underneath the beard. Yoshi, in response, did the logical thing and built up as much power as he could inside of himself. When he was finished Yoshi released it in the form of a spewing bright light from his mouth, causing temporary blindness to himself, the figure, Bowser, Peach and all in attendance in addition to knocking the Magikoopa over and covering him in dirt.

"Long time no see Kamek" Yoshi declared, "What'd you do to the island?"

Kamek slowly stood up and removed his hood, revealing his wizard hat, which was now more dusty than usual. Kamek said nothing and slumped his shoulders annoyingly as if he were disappointed with Yoshi's presence.

"I have not been called Kamek in a long time." Kamek answered, "I only wish for peace and quiet in my final days. I can cause no more pain, no more suffering. They are beyond my capabilities now. What you see is what you get my old friend. As for the island, think of it as a precautionary measure so that I might die with some dignity and not be murdered by denizens of Mushroom Kingdom."

Yoshi huffed at the remark, "We were never friends" he replied, virtually ignoring the last part of Kamek's statement, "You and your kind enslaved the Yoshis."

Kamek laughed sarcastically, "If Yoshi holds a grudge then why do you ally yourself with King Koopa? Why not fight?"

Yoshi rolled his eyes annoyingly, "Because unlike you, you worthless piece of shit, Bowser actually has some redeeming qualities. That and we owe each other our lives."

Kamek only continued to laugh and turned towards Peach, Bowser remained speechless, in complete disbelief that this withered and old figure was his former advisor and perhaps more importantly, his former caretaker.

"I sense that you are conflicted Princess" Kamek declared, "Your heart is confused, curious. It wants to know what it already knows. I can give you the answers you seek my dear. But first, you must do something for me."

Peach raised his eyebrows curiously, wondering what it was Kamek could want. Peach, as if she were expecting an answer, waited for Kamek to continue speaking. Instead of this Kamek only made his way towards the small village, prompting Peach and company to follow in relative silence, which Bowser broke at the first opportunity.

"Is it really you old friend?" Bowser asked hopefully, "This is where you've been all this time and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

Kamek sighed, it was deep and regretful.

"The last thing I would want is worry from Bowser" he answered, "I thought it would be easier if I disappeared. You had a kingdom to run, subjects and people to take care of and to see to. I would only get in the way."

Just as Bowser was about to retort Kamek turned around and faced him, looking the king directly in the eyes.

"You want to know why the Princess is fickle?" Kamek continued, "Then His Majesty will do as I say and listen more than he speaks."

Bowser nodded respectfully and said nothing. Claude and Vex, who were directly behind him, could only stare in awe at Kamek, the hermit being something of an urban legend amongst Bowser's elite guard. Kamek had not been seen since the death of Bowser Jr., his name and deeds despite being in recent history, going down as myths and folktales passed down from guard to guard until the truth was obscured in the haziness of rumor and conjecture. Wario and Waluigi were also beside themselves but in different ways, for they had never seen Kamek in such a state before. DK and Diddy didn't know what to think of the situation, having not encountered enough times Kamek to the point where he was significant in their lives. The duke and his nephew said nothing, deciding to take Kamek's advice to heart and passively observed.

Reaching Kamek's hut, which was made of mud brick, sticks and leaves for roofing, had about as much space as a backyard tool shed. There was only enough room for Kamek and one other person. In terms of decoration there were no windows, despite the hut's location, there was however a hole in the top of the structure, used for ventilation. On the inside one would be able to see a small fire pit directly in the center, which was circular in nature. On the left side was a single cot, raised slightly above the ground, the right was completely bare, there was no other furniture of any kind, mostly due to lack of space.

"This is where you live?" Peach asked, mostly for the sake of herself.

Kamek nodded, "When I came here I planned to die within the first year" he explained as he opened the door, "You can see how well that went."

Peach stuck her head inside the hut only to pull it out, slightly disturbed by the scene. Kamek said nothing and turned towards the group.

"This is done best individually" Kamek continued, "Besides the lack of space, it is a very personal experience. You shall enter one at a time, the Princess going first, followed by Yoshi. The Kongs can go together being that they're family, as well as the Koopas since they are similarly bound. Wario and Waluigi, you shall have no part in this, for your places are elsewhere. Bowser shall go last. Do we understand each other?"

All of them nodded save for Wario and Waluigi, who openly voiced their objections.

"Now wait a minute Kamek" Wario exclaimed, "I did not get dragged out here simply to put on the side of the road. Whatever it is that you're doing I want to be a part of it."

Waluigi nodded, "The same goes for me" he replied, "Why are we singled out?"

Kamek shook his head annoyingly, "Because this is where your part in this story ends. I'm sorry boys, but sometimes that's how it goes."

Wario and Waluigi huffed and said nothing, both of them turning around and walking towards the ship, with the others looking on regretfully.

"You didn't have to send them away" Peach said, her tone hurt and bit sad, "They're just as important as anyone else."

Kamek gently patted Peach's hand and gestured inside, "Believe me" Kamek said as she passed through, "I know."


End file.
